


Your Kid Before Five

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mm, she’s your kid before five in the morning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kid Before Five

“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!” Lilith called out, little hands tugging at the blankets.

 

“Lydia,” Cora mumbled, reaching behind her and gently shaking her wife. “Lydia, your daughter wants you.”

 

Lydia pushed Cora’s hand away. “mm, she’s your kid before five in the morning.”

 

“It’s twenty after five,” Cora said.

 

“Damn,” Lydia sighed and sat up, pulling Lilith onto the be with her. “Yes, baby?”

 

Lilith wrapped her arms around Lydia’s neck, holding her tight. “I’m hungry, mommy. Can we have breakfast now? Please, Mommy? Please?”

 

“Okay,” Lydia said, climbing out of bed with Lilith still in her arms. “But only if Mama helps us.” She grabbed the edge of the blankets and gave them a tug, Cora groaning and curling into herself. “Up, Mama.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”


End file.
